


Podfic: The First Cut Is The Deepest

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: The First Cut is the Deepest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will Dean go for Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Cut Is The Deepest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16801) by Angyl. 



Part 1 of 2 series

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104064.zip)


End file.
